when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Bahamut
Bahamut ￼When the Dragon Lord appeared in the sky during the battle against the mad god, it was said that the sky grew brighter just from the shine of his scales. He accepts no excuse for foul deeds. On the other hand, he is very compassionate, and has boundless empathy for the weak and downtrodden. He urges his followers to promote good, but to let people fight their own battles when they can, providing healing, information, or temporary safe refuge rather than fighting for people who can fight for themselves. Lord of wise council and the wind, sailors pay lip service to the dragon god before every voyage to ensure the wind is always at their backs. In fact it is still widely contested that the winds are simply Bahamut’s breath, despite what the wizards and scholars say about air pressure systems. Bahamat called together the Twelve to combat the spreading influence and chaos of the Mad God. Source: Dungeons and Dragons (ab aeterno praeteritum) Pantheon: The Twelve Alignment: Lawful Good Favored Weapon: Heavy pick and/or Bite Symbol: A dragon-shaped constellation made of silver stars on an indigo star field facing left or a silver dragon head on a indigo-stained, steel shield Sacred Animals: Whale Sacred Colors: Silver and indigo Domains: Air, Community, Cooperation, Dragon, Exploration, Freedom, Good, Healing, Heroism, Judgement, Law, Leadership, Luck, Nobility, Protection, Stars, Storms Inquisitions: Banishment, Chivalry, Conversion, Excommunication, Fervor, Justice, Redemption, Truth, Valor Mysteries: Dragon, Heavens, Life, Wind Blessings: Air, Community, Good, Healing, Law, Luck, Nobility, Protection Worship of Bahamut Bahamut is revered by all good dragons, but gold, silver, and brass dragons hold him in particularly high regard. The evil dragons do not revere him, but respect Bahamut for his power and wisdom. Clergy Bahamut accepted only clerics of good alignments. Whether they were dragons, dragonborn, half-dragons, or other beings attracted to his philosophy, clerics of the Platinum Dragon always had to strive to take constant but subtle actions on behalf of good while trying to do as little harm in the process as possible. Non-draconic clerics of Bahamut typically learned his teachings at the foot of a wyrm, usually a gold or silver dragon in humanoid form. Teacher and student often traveled to see the effects of injustice and cruelty firsthand. The Seven Great Gold Wyrms are the closest of Bahamut servants, guarding his palace and escort him disguised as canaries when he is traveling the world. They also are emissaries of Bahamut in task that doesn’t demands Bahamut’s personal attention. Although powerful, they aren’t immortal: many gold wyrms in the circle have died, and new gold dragons are chosen to replace them. These are the current seven great gold wyrms: Borkadd the Claw, a male gold dragon, is Bahamut’s hand of justice. He is sent to enforces the law when there is no alternative. Kurya the Eye, a suspicious female gold dragon. She is the spy of Bahamut, sent on tasks that demand secrecy. Sonngrad the Wing, a female gold dragon that is the messenger of Bahamut. Gruemar the Voice, a male gold dragon, is a negotiator that prefer peaceful words over bloodshed. Marroshok the Tail, a massive male gold dragon, is the bodyguard of Bahamut. Though he is a merciless warrior, he is usually friendly and genial. Troannaxia the Presence, a female shining gold dragon, with her intimidating presence she is sent to subdue resistance when nothing else when suffice. Urgala the Fang, a female gold dragon that serves as a leader and chief tactician when Bahamut musters an army. Category:Deities Category:Thousand Oceans